Sailing Across the Sky
by pointofdeception
Summary: As they break apart, his eyes are still closed; drinking in the moment. She giggles. “What?” “You look like Rudolph.” Progressive future fic. D/S story with minor R/L and C/B


So this is my first fanfic ever. Please be nice and constructive criticism is welcome! This is D/S with minor R/L and C/B.

Also, thanks to chucknotsteve for beta-ing! :)

* * *

**Sailing Across the Sky**

They walk hand in hand through Central Park, watching the snowflakes fall gently to the ground. When they reach the frozen fountain, she leans in to kiss him. Her hands around his neck; his around her waist. She tastes like strawberries and vanilla.

As they break apart, his eyes are still closed; drinking in the moment. She giggles.

"What?"

She taps him on the nose.

"You look like Rudolph."

He can't decide if she's adorable or if she's gone mentally insane, so he just settles on giving her a wry smile and shaking his head at her silliness as she tries to catch snowflakes in her mouth.

And he thinks...

_So cute._

--

They're in his loft studying for finals and it's past midnight. She's cuddled up with Cedric on her lap and studiously making notes from her Chemistry textbook wearing nothing but a pair of his old boxers and one of his t-shirts.

To him, she's never looked more beautiful.

He watches her from the end of his bed as she bites the end of her pencil, deep in thought.

"You're cute."

By the time she looks up, he's already returned to his laptop and she's glad that he can't see her blush.

After a moment of silence he hears her coyly mutter to Cedric, "You know what? I think we should go elope in Vegas before Dan finds out about us. I think he's starting to get too attached to me." And he laughs at her bizarre imagination.

--

College is in a week. For the first time in two years, they'll be separated.

They're sitting on his couch draped in a wool blanket watching re-runs of Friends and she's fidgeting.

"What's wrong?"

"Aren't you worried?"

His brow furrows.

And he hesitates.

"About what?"

"Us…"

"Us and…." Seriously, she's lost him.

"College. What if you meet someone at Dartmouth? What about the distance? What if-"

"Serena." And she shuts up. Clearly, he's rubbing off on her.

"I'm just…scared. We've never really been apart."

"Promise me something..."

He wraps his arm protectively around her shoulder and places a kiss on her temple.

"What?" she whispers.

"Promise me you won't fall for anyone" he mumbles into her ear.

_Never, ever, in a million years._

When he puts it like that, she sees that it's all quite simple, really.

--

It's November and there hasn't been a day where they haven't spoken to each other.

"Have you heard?"

"Yes."

"So, your mom left Bart to be with my dad."

"Our relationship seems slightly incestuous right now."

"Well clearly Van der Woodsen women find Humphrey men irresistible."

She can practically see him smirking on the other side of the line, but she decides to play along and inflate his ego anyway.

"Yes, they're so strong, so muscular, so talented, so charming, so romantic," She smiles when she hears his laugh.

"I know, right?" he laughs, "You know what? If our families move in together, there would be _so_ many perks."

"And what would they be?" she questions.

"Well think of how much cab fare I would save."

She rolls her eyes.

"Seriously? Your first thought is about cab fare? I thought I was more important than that."

"You come close," he teases.

She hangs up on him in mock frustration only to call him 10 seconds later to say 'I love you'.

"I love you, too"

--

It's the summer after their second year of college and they're getting ready for the Van der Woodsen/Humphrey wedding. She's the maid of honor – for the last time she hopes; she thinks her mother has finally gotten it right and he's the best man. It's fitting. Like a puzzle piece.

During the reception she goes over to greet her best friend.

"Blair! I'm so glad you could make it."

"And miss a Van der Woodsen wedding?"

They watch Lily and Rufus step onto the polished wood floor for their first dance.

"How long do you think she'll last this time?"

"I actually think this is her happy ending. She deserves it, really."

She hears a voice behind them.

"Waldorf. Ex-sis."

He smirks his Chuck Bass smirk.

"Bass"

And Blair smiles as he whisks her away to go do some friendly activities in the privacy of his suite back at the Palace.

Some things never change.

She finds herself on the borderline between amused and disgusted by Chuck's ever-lecherous ways as she feels a familiar arm snake around her waist. She snuggles into the crook of his neck and pecks him on the cheek. As the song ends, they look wistfully towards the glowing faces of the bride and groom.

"Maybe that'll be us someday."

"Yeah, maybe."

But they both know that there's _nowhere_ else they could even imagine being.

--

They've just graduated from Dartmouth and Brown and they've found a place of their own in Manhattan. It's their fifth anniversary and they're lying on a blanket on the roof with a bottle of champagne.

They're looking at the stars – or well, looking at the few stars that are visible. It's New York; what can you expect?

He turns slightly and gazes at her.

"Perfect," he whispers.

"Yeah, I want this forever," she replies unknowingly as she continues to look up at the sky.

He sits up.

"Then marry me."

It's so nonchalant and perfect at the same time.

She looks over and smiles.

"Okay."

A moment passes between them that lasts an eternity before she giggles and launches herself into his arms and crashes her lips onto his.

And he can't help but think…

_So cute_.


End file.
